Electronic computers house a variety of electronic components such as printed circuit boards, connectors, a power supply and the like. Each of these components is mounted to a chassis which is located inside an external housing or enclosure. Enclosures for computer towers typically have a base which is flush mounted with a desk or floor support surface.
Power and communication-type cables extend from the enclosure for connection to a power source and peripheral components such as a monitor or operator interface. Since these cables are provided in lengths which are more than sufficient, some portion of the cables is usually left loosely coiled on the floor or otherwise unaccounted for. Excessive cable can create a safety hazard and is aesthetically unacceptable. Prior art tailstock of the enclosure. Although these designs are workable, an improved design for accommodating excessive cable is desirable.